


Surprise

by dncr0063



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dncr0063/pseuds/dncr0063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here a little short for today challenge. Fav things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Dude dude dude!" Stiles said opening the door to dereks loft.  
"Derek guess what I got.!" Stiles said waving his hands wildly while running into the loft toward the kitchen where Derek was making coffee.

"Stiles its 10 in the morning, how are you up so early" Derek said smirked at stiles before picking up two cups of coffe then walking towards the kitchen table.

"Hardy har har. Derek I been know to get up when the time count. "Stiles said moving to the kitchen table and take the coffe from Derek.

"So guess Guess guess what I have here in my hand''. Stiles said waving a white envelope in the air.

"It's way Too early for guessing games just tell me what it is already."Derek said taking a sip of his coffee and he sit down on the chair. Then looks up at stiles.

''Find you party pooper its ticket to a convention this Friday.'' Stiles said bouncing on his feet with big smile spead across his face.

" Guess what convention its .... Know what forget that ITS THE STARWARS CONVENTION!'' Stiles yelled with joy.

"No way that was sold out, we tried for weeks to get ticket.'' Derek said getting up from his seat and taking the envelope from stiles to see the ticket inside. His smile on his face could light up the sky on a winter nights.

"This is so awesome. How did you even get them'' DErEk said as he rapped his arm stiles,giving him a bear hug.

''Well let just say I know aguy who is working on the staff this year." Stiles said returning the hug.

"Who would you....you know what I not even going to ask. We going to see the STARWARS CONVENTION." DErEk said as the spun stiles around dancing around the loft.

''You know I think this cause for celebration.'' Stiles said wriggling his eyebrows at Derek when the dancing came to stop.

"Is it now" Derek said still smiling as he look at stiles up and down last piece of birthday cake. Stiles took the chance to lean his head over to dereks ear and whispered.

"Bedroom now" Stiles whispered into Derek ears. Before pulling his head back to face Derek to see Derek eyes red.  
'' Alpha " stiles continued.

That's all it took before Derek sprang into action and through stiles over his shoulder and ran towards the bedroom.

The end...


End file.
